User talk:WhellerNG
See User Talk:WhellerNG/Archive 1 for talk page content older than 13-7-2011. Talk Re: Account Sharing Well I am happy to let you know that due to my de-adminization I decided to... speed up making her account. She is making it right now and will leave you a message when finished. I will also be changing my password after so she can no longer log into my account. Hope to hear back from you soon.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Erhm... Wheller. You have your talk page protected... she can't leave a comment. If you don't believe me she said she'll just make her user page here. Here is the link User:GLaDoS'sCompanionCube. Yea shes a fan of Portal.:PSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:54, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Well I provided the link to her page. Heres it again if you missed it. User:GLaDoS'sCompanionCube . Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:14, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Rick M. Peters Hey Wheller. Just thought I would report a page that needs to be deleted. It is a fan fiction page. Don't worry. I delt with the user already giving him a link to the RvBf wiki so he won't create anymore fanfictions. Just thought you would like to know about this page.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for deleting the page Wheller.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Images So your threatening to ban me just because the images I upload aren't high quality? P.S.- I will also try to stop adding/writing over pics,(because I know I do it A LOT) but I only do it if I find a better quality image or if a page is just nothing but text. For example, the main picture of Donut isn't even from a RvB episode, its more of a fanpic and not official. And btw, the images I write over are usually my own.Oo7nightfire 17:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Why did you take off the Trivia & the image of Epsilon?--Oo7nightfire 03:13, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Logo idea Hey Wheller, just wanted to give you my idea for the wordmark. Since I decided to make an image for it. Instead of just the words. Anyways, here it is (And you don't need to resize it to fit the wordmark size, as I made it the correct size): I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. :) Hey dude, I was wondering if you could make an exception with South's page. Because I have an HD pic of her, but it's a CGI pic. I will continue trying to get a HD pic of South, and when I do, I will change it back. Just wondering if I'm allowed to do that. Hey dude, just wanted to know what the problem was with Church's previous infobox picture. I replaced it, just wanted to know what was wrong with the other one. C.T People seem to think that the C.T in recreation and the C.T in recpnstruction are two diiferent people even though it has not been confirmed yet.Could you fix that mess with C.T articles?--Jean the Monster 03:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) the project freelancer tab could you add C.T. you locked the page so thanks King692 01:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Church - Rocket launcher Church used a rocket launcher in Episode 50 Part 2 and in Reconstruction Chapter 4. I just wanted to know why you removed it. Oo7nightfire 21:02, September 9, 2011 (UTC) images Alright, I made nearly every character page have an HD image. If you can, could you list the characters who don't, that way I can get an HD pic of them? Well there's Wyoming. I recommend making it look similar to the one there already. Oo7nightfire 01:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sergeant jonhson I feel we should delete it was a psa thing or if you don't add cabooses grandma King692 sorry on my iPad can't sign Epsilon-Delta Despite the fact that they are separate characters. If we combine the Epsilon-Delta with Delta then we should combine the Epsilon-Church with Church, and Epsilon-Tex with Tex. None of them share the same memories as the originals but hey we can cover it in their pages.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:15, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright I think I understand for his Recreation appearance. But in Revelation he acts as though Epsilon has no knowledge of his presance in there. And if thats Epsilon as well then can he split into more A.I. like The Alpha did?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 13:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty then that pretty much sums up my questions. Thanks Wheller. I won't recreate the Epsilon-Delta page this time.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 16:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Background, Main Page, and Word Mark Hey dude, I was wondering about the wiki background. I made this photoshopped of Sarge and Caboose for it: And here's the wiki word mark idea, which is made to be used instead of the text above: And here's the main page image idea, designed by Oo7nightfire: Can you please respond to me this time? As it's getting a bit annoying sending you these messages to make the wiki look better and you not bothering to reply, and I know you probably see them, because you always respond to Sniperteam. So, could you please, respond this one time? That's all I ask. Alright, but, the background can only be added with special coding, if you want, I can send you the coding and where to put it. The wordmark and main page things are simple, but the background will have a complex code to it that only admins can add, so, message me if you want me to give you how to add it. Coding and stuff Alright, this code is quite complicated. Add it to MediaWiki:Wikia.css. (You have to create the page) Here's the coding (Not including any of the underscores): _________________________________________________________________________________________________ @import "http://rvb.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; /* removing ugly outline of infoboxes */ .WikiaArticle .infobox { border: 0px !important; } /* Hide "Image added by" on articles */ .picture-attribution { display:none !important; } /***General look ***/ body { background: #000000 url(http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110911231533/rvb/images/b/b9/Oasis_Background.png) top center no-repeat; background-attachment:fixed; } .WikiaPage { border: 1px solid #665555; -moz-border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; } ________________________________ Add that code to the page. (Not including the underscores) Vic Pic Here's another HD pic of Vic, since the other one messed up. Is it good enough to be used? Oo7nightfire 21:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Oo7nightfire 22:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Armor Colors I'm gonna guess the reason you took off some colors was the same as the reason you took off some weapons. But for Tucker, may I suggest adding back Aqua, because in the Halo 3 engine his armor is, well, Aqua. We can add something like (Teal / Aqua) for his armor color. Oo7nightfire 01:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that the small bit of Triva I added for grif was missing.Mind telling me why if you know? Grif Trivia Mind me repeating myself.But. Might I ask why my small bit of Trivia for Grif was removed? If I need to put where I got the source.I could do that. Thank you huge sonic fan 04:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Color Change to Camouflage May I suggest changing the name of this page to "Camoflauge" because it is more specific than just "Color Change" and is used to fool enemies. Camoflauge specifaclly means changing your armor color to blend in with a group or the environment (Meta- to blend in with the Rat's Nest Blues. Carolina to blend in with the Insurrectionist soldiers in The Sarcophagus). Color Change is more general, meaning to just change the color of one's armor. (e.g. from red to blue). Oo7nightfire 01:30, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't see the point of changing the name. Color Changing is what the armor does, while Camouflaging is a possible use for color changing. Also, I find it inappropriate to change the name because calling it "Camoflauge" may cause people to confuse Color Change with Active Camouflage. According Halopedia, Active Camouflage is designed to have the user blend nearly perfectly with the background-therefore giving the illusion of invisibility. Red vs. Blue's Color Change is designed to change into the color the user chooses. The user can choose to change their armor's color to mimic the enemies' armor or they choose to change their armor's color to blend with a solid background such as a metal wall. @Bron- Camouflage is pretty much the only use for Color Change in the series. This is also RvB wikia not Halopedia. It isn't called Active Camouflage in Red vs. Blue, it's called cloaking/invisibility. If people confuse it for Camouflage, it's because they didn't read the description. Camouflage is more specific than Color Change, because the way the characters use "color change" in the series is to mostly to blend into the environment which is exactly what Camoflauge does. P.S.- @Bron, don't forget to sign your posts --Oo7nightfire 03:03, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think you understand alot of the humor in Red vs. Blue. Many of the jokes are how idiots would view the Halo universe. What is normally called a Warthog is called a Chupathingy by the blood gulch idiots. What is normally called a Sangheili or Elite is called Crunchbite by the blood gulch idiots. What the blood gulch idiots call "invisibility" is actually Active Camouflage. :Most people associate Camouflage with blinding in with ones backgound like with cloaking, while Color Change is mostly used to mimic one's enemeis. ::Stop. We're not changing it. --WhellerNG 04:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Hiya Wheller. :D I was wondering if we could create more sections on the front page and some more user friendly things. Three things I would enjoy to add to this wiki, and its front page are, a random Trivia section similar to what the Call of Duty wiki or Halopedian have. That I just believe would be fun, I am a bit of a trivia nut. The second I believe we should add a news section to the front page. That way we could keep people up to date on whats happening and whats confirmed, without having to create a page about it. Like how Season 10 has been confirmed in multiple blogs and conversations on Rooster Teeth.com most recently when Geoff was emailing Seb and wished he could help with Season 10. Or about the Maxi Series set to be released oh I don't even remember when. The third and final thing which is more to help promote editing here is a User of the Month section. Just a place where we have a small paragraph about a user who has made outstanding contributions to the site over the past month and provide a link to their page and add a nice template to their user page that says something like "This user was the User of the Month in November 2011." And as a quote above that I was thinking something along the lines of Sarge's Episode 2 quote "That's exactly it, Private. War's over. We won. Turns out you're the big hero and we're gonna hold a parade in your honor. I get to drive the float, and Simmons here, IS IN CHARGE OF CONFETTI!!" with either a picture of Sarge, or a picture of confetti as the image. Please get back to me soon on this as I'd enjoy to either get started, or abandon this idea as quickly as I can. Thanks. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) CT debate: merging the 2 pgs Info from Jman98 A new update about the two C.T.'s. Burnie said in the Recreation commentary that C.T. was a freelancer. He also said Meta was originally intended to wear C.T.'s helmet, from C.T. because he said he was a freelancer. —http://images.wikia.com/rvb/images/5/52/Jman98%27s_Sig_Image.gif[[User talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness'']] 00:37, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully we can now merge the pgs. Oo7nightfire 14:44, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I have a reuest to make User Oo7fire a admin. He is great at cleaning and monitoring this wiki, and he deserves it. also, we have found proof that the two CTs are the same. CyrusArc 23:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC)